A Different Kind of Nightmare
by Deruvius
Summary: Shoone oneshot, cowritten with msmith4815.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of its characters. They belong to men who do not know a good thing when they've got it. WHY DID YOU KILL THEM! ugh

* * *

Boone woke to the mattress moving, his sheet lifted, and suddenly Shannon's warm body was pressed against his. It took him a few moments to reacquaint himself with his surroundings - the darkness around him, the cool sheets stuffed at the foot of his bed... the body against his chest. He peered at Shannon in the near-blackness as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, silently asking what was wrong. "I had a nightmare." She whimpered.

He looked at his sister, insecure and biting her lip, looking much younger than the seventeen years she was. "You want to tell me about it?" He whispered. Shannon shook her head no before burying it into his neck.

"Then what do you wanna do?" He yawned, but he was anything but indifferent. Shannon looked up again, still biting her lip. She stared at him for a long time, warm breath tickling his lips. "What?" He whispered, looking back at her, and the silence between them became something sultry and palpable.

Her face inched closer and closer until her lips met softly with his, eyes slipping closed as she melted into her brother's arms. Shannon sighed quietly at the sensation of Boone's mouth meeting with hers. She'd never expected him to taste this good. "Shhhh," he whispered against her mouth, but all it did was create more friction between their lips, more passion and intensity.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her body closer to his as the kiss deepened. Shannon pulled back for a moment, and kissed his ear, his chin, his neck. She placed her hand at the centre of his t-shirt, rubbing into his stomach slightly. Boone ran his hands up under the light tank she wore, brushing the soft skin of her back and sides. Her mouth was wreaking havoc on his skin, searing it like hot flame.

She brushed and clawed at his t-shirt, letting her hands roam freely around the skin of his back, under the fabric. She traced her fingers over his stomach muscles and his chest, finally reaching towards the shirt's hem to pull it over his head.

Boone let her rid him of the bothersome material and pulled her back to kiss him, more intense than before, fast and needy. He had to taste more of her, as much as he could in case she realized what they were doing and pulled away once more. They'd come close so many times, always stopping right before they passed the imaginary point of no return. And it was always Shannon who stopped them.

He brushed his hand over her bare thigh cautiously, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

Shannon moaned into his mouth, inviting him to continue his sweet torture. He moved his hand to the inside of her leg, rubbing as high as he dared. She sighed, and allowed him to gently roll her over onto her back. They continued to kiss - long, searing kisses that lasted until they had to pull back to breathe. In the brief moment while they gasped for air, Boone realized what it was they were doing, and what it could mean later on. "Shannon, is this really a good idea? We could get in so much trouble if we were caught."

"Let's not get caught then." She replied, attacking his swollen lips again. Shannon pinched the fabric of his boxers between her fingers, teasing and turning over so that she was on top of him again. She kissed his neck again, and then down his chest and his stomach. Boone knew exactly what she was doing. He also knew there was no way he would be able to stop her, had he even wanted to. "Boone," she whimpered, grinding herself against him. "Boone," she said again, her mouth nearing its destination.

"God Shannon, yes." He answered the question before she even had to ask. There was no way he'd say no. Everything in him screamed for it, for her. Shannon sat on her knees between his legs, and moved towards him. Her fingers slipped beneath the elastic of his small garment, the only thing separating her from her goal. She pulled it down and off, throwing the fabric across the room.

Boone expected her to hesitate, he was pretty sure she'd never done this before, despite all the boys she had been with. He was pleasantly surprised when her mouth covered him in one go, lips, tongue, and even teeth instantly setting to work. Other girls had done this to him before, but _god_, not like this. Shannon licked and sucked in all the most sensitive places, and it wasn't long until Boone could hardly restrain a loud moan or a gasp.

"Holy fuck, Shannon!" he cried out, tangling his fingers in her soft hair. Shannon moaned in response, enjoying how he shook with pleasure as the vibrations from her mouth teased him better than her tongue ever could. Her fingernails pressed into his thighs, leaving tiny indents where her hands had been. She continued to suck, scratching her teeth along him every now and then to elicit desperate moans from deep in his throat.

Boone knew he couldn't last much longer. He wondered whether he should warn Shannon, surely she wouldn't want him to..."Shan? Oh god, Shan, I'm about to..." He couldn't even finish his sentence as she began sucking harder. Clearly didn't have a problem with it. His hands gripped the bed tightly as his body shook. He gasped out Shannon's name once more before finally collapsing in sweet release. Shannon slowly made her way up his body as he lay panting for air, leaving a trail of hot kisses in her wake.

By the time she reached his mouth, she figured the taste of him had been kissed out. It would be weird to lock lips straight after what she had just done. At least for him, she didn't mind in the slightest. The more of Boone she got to taste, the better. Boone tried to kiss her back, but he was still recovering from the mind-blowing blow-job. That could not have been her first time. No girl was that good straight off. "Shan--non?" he asked between kisses.

"Mmmm?" she moaned into his mouth. Boone found it hard to think straight with her doing things like that while grinding desperately into him. He instantly forgot whatever it was he wanted to ask. Wasn't important compared to this. Pulling her shirt up and off, he turned them over so he was on top again.

"My turn." He groaned.

He licked his way down her body, paying extra attention to certain areas, trying to prepare himself. This was Shannon! His sister! Well, step-sister, but he couldn't help feel weird about it. He'd always felt guilty about his feelings for her. Not that he could help it. Shannon had been moaning and writhing beneath the sweet torture of his tongue the entire time, fingers twisted in his hair in ecstasy. When his mouth finally reached its target, she screamed with pleasure.

It occurred to her just how many girls Boone must have done this to already. How many sluts had he pleasured before being with her? But her brain ceased to function as Boone brought her closer to the edge. He certainly knew what he was doing; she had _never_ felt this good before.

When Shannon felt like she would burst, Boone pulled away and suddenly he was suspended over her, eyes loving and fierce at the same time. She stared back, angry he had taken away the incredible feeling between her legs. Wiping his mouth, he kissed her gently, cupping her face with one hand while the other dug around blindly in the drawer of his bedside table. He rolled off Shannon and quickly put on the condom.

When he turned back around, Boone engulfed Shannon's mouth with his, positioned himself, and paused. He pulled back and looked into Shannon's eyes. He knew that after this, there was no going back, things would always be different.

"Please Boone, I want this." Shannon's whispered words were all he needed to remove any doubt. Shannon gasped for air, and moaned again. It felt like Boone was going to split her in half, he was that good. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, bringing him deeper inside her.

He thrust into her with constant fervor, and she bucked up against him with at least the same amount of passion, if not more. All their inhibitions were cast aside, neither cared about consequences, only the incredible feeling between them.

Boone felt her shudder beneath him and knew what it meant, he quickened his thrusts, devouring her neck in an effort to bring himself closer too.

"Boone," she tried to say, her eyes wide.

"I know," he whispered harshly into her skin, "Try to hold on a bit longer. I want us to be together in this."

She nodded against him, trying to hold back the pressure building inside her. "I don't think I - "she started.

But it no longer mattered. Boone had reached his climax, her anxious gasps and moans tantalizing his ears.

Shannon screamed loudly as she felt the pressure burst, her entire body shaking with pleasure. Boone continued to thrust through his own orgasm, holding her tight as he moaned into her shoulder. With a final grunting thrust, Boone collapsed on top of her, completely sated and delirious.

Shannon closed her eyes, tears of ecstasy filling them as she tried to maintain steady breathing. "Boone?" She said finally.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't really have a nightmare."


End file.
